criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Isabelle Huxley
Isabelle Huxley was a suspect in the murder investigation of her son, resistance fighter Storm Huxley, in Rebel Without a Pulse (Case #17 of Travel in Time). She also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Back to the Future (Case #16 of Travel in Time) and Fake News (Case #19 of Travel in Time), and was mentioned during the events of Bash of the Year (Case #18 of Travel in Time). She also made a minor appearance in Fool's Gold (Case #20 of Travel in Time). Profile Isabelle is the 51-year-old leader of the resistance against the Ptolemy Dynasty. She has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that ends in curved points at the front of her head and a vertical scar across her right eye. She wears a maroon shirt under a gray jacket and a black shoulder strap. Additionally, she sports a red hexagon-print bandana around her neck. It is known that Isabelle eats pizza, takes vitamin D and plays senet. Events of Criminal Case Back to the Future After arresting Chief Scott's killer, the team discovered that the Chief was part of a resistance against the Ptolemy Dynasty. After they sent a message to the resistance, identifying themselves as friends of Chief Scott, Isabelle found the team inside of his apartment. The team explained and proved that they were from an alternate timeline, revealing that they were from a law enforcement agency that solved temporal crimes (aka T.I.M.E.). Amy revealed the team's suspicion that the Ptolemy family had tampered with the timeline to engineer an altered timeline in which they were rulers, prompting Isabelle to propose that the team worked with the resistance in order to overthrow the Ptolemy Dynasty. Isabelle then requested the team's permission in taking Chief Scott's body so that they could bury him with the honor he deserved. Rebel Without a Pulse Isabelle approached the team at the resistance headquarters and informed them that her son had been murdered, begging for the team's help. After Amy consoled Isabelle, she assured her that the team would discover the killer's identity. Isabelle became a suspect after Zara and the player found the hologram video of her arguing with her son prior to his death. She told the team that she had not mentioned their argument because she did not think it was important. She claimed that their tiff was only about Storm not checking in with her enough and postulated that if they had not argued, her son might have still been alive. Isabelle was spoken to again about her son's bomb for the 5th of July celebrations. She confessed that the bomb was the real reason she had argued with Storm, explaining that he was starting to use violent methods to further the resistance, something she disagreed with. Storm claimed that using violent means was the only way that the resistance would make themselves heard, even if it meant sacrificing innocents, yielding a harsh response from his mother. Isabelle was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Sadie Kek for Storm's murder. Zara and the player brought Sadie before Isabelle. Sadie explained that she had killed Storm because he had wanted to use their son, Aldo Huxley, in his violent plans. Isabelle then decided to delay announcing Sadie's punishment. Later, Isabelle spoke with the team after they discovered Nebet's true identity as Princess Nefertiti. She advised the team to look for information on Nefertiti that resistance spy Ravi Jabari had dropped off at the black market. Additionally, when Orlando expressed his desire to look into Chief Scott's findings, Isabelle suggested that they spoke with historian Sirius Atwood as he had spent a lot of time with the Chief. Fake News At the resistance headquarters, Isabelle recapped the team on the plan for the player to speak with journalist Tabu Kebu in order to ascertain the location of the team's time machine. However, the team's plan was disrupted when Jack and the player discovered that Tabu had been murdered. After arresting Tabu Kebu's killer, the team consulted with Isabelle regarding their plan to sneak into a secret chamber in the royal pyramid where they suspected their time machine to be. She told the team that the best time to infiltrate the pyramid was that evening, during the changing of the guards. However, before the team could execute their plan, they were arrested by the palace guards. Fool's Gold After arresting the Pharaoh's killer, Isabelle and the resistance were able to break out from prison. After the palace guards chased the resistance, Isabelle ended up with Ravi and Kai. Whilst hiding behind a statue, Isabelle informed Ravi that she knew about his plot to betray the resistance in order to kill the Pharaoh, prompting Kai to punch Ravi. After the team escaped in their time machine, the fate of Isabelle and the rest of the resistance remained unknown. Trivia *Isabelle is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. Case appearances *Back to the Future (Case #16 of Travel in Time) *Rebel Without a Pulse (Case #17 of Travel in Time) *Bash of the Year (Case #18 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Fake News (Case #19 of Travel in Time) *Fool's Gold (Case #20 of Travel in Time) Gallery Isabelle&SiriusInJail.png|Isabelle, along with Sirius Atwood, arrested for conspiring against the Ptolemy Dynasty. SHuxleyVictim.png|Storm Huxley, Isabelle's late son. Aldo_Huxley.png|Aldo Huxley, Isabelle's grandson. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects